


Waiting, Wanting

by fredbassett



Series: Stephen/Ryan series [45]
Category: Primeval
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 21:29:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fredbassett/pseuds/fredbassett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a very boring meeting, Stephen knows exactly what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting, Wanting

At 2pm, Lester was holding forth on the subject of budgetary constraints. Stephen, meanwhile, was wondering quite how Ryan managed to walk with the thigh-straps which held his pistol in place pulled quite so tight. He was convinced his lover did that just to taunt him.

By 3pm, Lester reached the part of the meeting where he was picking every nit in Cutter’s last incident report and Stephen had resorted to increasingly more erotic fantasies to keep himself awake.

At 4pm, when Lester’s secretary brought in trays of tea, coffee and biscuits, Stephen had a very pronounced hard-on and was thanking his lucky stars that he’d put on a long, baggy shirt when he’d left the flat that morning.

5pm came, the Lester and Cutter show was still in full swing, and showed no signs of abating. Stephen was torn between the desire to excuse himself and indulge in a crafty wank in the loos and an equally pronounced desire to hurl himself out of the window to put an end to the torture. By then, Ryan had pushed his chair back, crossed one leg over the other, ankle to knee, and was playing idly with one thigh-strap, running his finger along the leather while studiously avoiding eye-contact with Stephen. It was an action that Stephen felt should be banned under the Geneva Convention.

By 5.30pm, his self-control was in tatters and with a muttered excuse, Stephen headed for the nearest loo, avoiding Lester’s glare on his way out of the room. He came in five quick, hard strokes, but still felt as horny as hell afterwards, and the look of amusement on Ryan’s face when he returned to the meeting didn’t exactly help matters.

At 6pm, Lester drew the meeting to a close, but, to Stephen’s frustration, the civil servant asked Ryan to stay behind for some further discussions on the security arrangements for their new headquarters which was apparently now only three weeks from completion, if the contractor’s latest reports were to be believed.

By 7pm, when he was still waiting for Ryan to arrive home, Stephen was wondering if Ditzy would be able to record ‘sexual frustration’ as a cause of death.

* * * * *

At 8pm exactly, the sound of the flat door opening and closing sent Stephen’s heartbeat up a notch, and he was hard again in an instant. Ryan, looking remarkably good-humoured for a man who had endured five full hours of Lester at his managerial best, lounged in the doorway, grinning, still dressed in full black combat gear.

“You drove through central London like that?” Stephen was now impressed, as well as horny.

“Made sure I didn’t run any red lights. You were wanking off in the bogs, weren’t you, you randy little sod?”

“Guilty as charged,” grinned Stephen. “Your bloody thigh-holsters are an offence against public decency.”

“So’s jerking off in the Home Office. Lester would have a fit if he knew.”

“Don’t tell Lyle, for fuck’s sake.”

“Would I do that, sweetie?”

“Yes, you bloody well would.”

With a distinctly predatory look on his face, Ryan stalked across the room, and Stephen surrendered with enthusiasm to a demanding kiss. He squirmed unashamedly against his lover, enjoying the hardness of the soldier’s equipment vest against his chest, and the way it rubbed the material of his teeshirt against his painfully erect nipples.

“On your knees,” breathed Ryan, grinding his own erection hard against Stephen’s.

That wasn’t an instruction Stephen needed to be given twice. He knelt quickly, reaching up to fumble with the zip of Ryan’s black trousers. The soldier was fully hard and Stephen eagerly took him in his mouth, sucking and licking with enthusiasm. His hands slid down Ryan’s thighs, feeling the webbing straps that held a gun in place on one side, and a combat knife on the other. He moaned around Ryan’s cock, wanting his lover inside him, taking him hard and fast.

Ryan’s fingers combed through his hair, and Stephen tasted the sharpness of pre-come on his tongue. They hadn’t fucked for the last few days due to pressure of work, and Stephen knew it wouldn’t take much to drag the soldier over the edge, but he also knew it wouldn’t be difficult to get Ryan ready again afterwards. He pulled back, swirling his tongue around the head of Ryan’s cock and then flicked it insistently at his slit, tonguing off the beads of moisture as fast as they gathered.

With a groan, Ryan cupped Stephen’s face in both hands and started to fuck his mouth in earnest. Stephen slid his fingers into the straps around each leg, feeling the bunched muscles in Ryan’s thighs, and surrendered his mouth to the increasingly deep thrusts. Quickly, and without warning, Ryan came, thick fluid flooding Stephen’s mouth. He swallowed, well-practiced at taking everything his lover had to give. Ryan’s hands relaxed their grip, and stroked gently over the stubble on his cheeks.

Stephen sat back on his heels, heart thudding in his chest, as he looked up at his black-clad lover. Ryan’s eyes had fallen shut for a moment as the last tremors of orgasm ran through his body. The soldier took a deep, slightly shuddering breath and looked down at Stephen.

“You’re expecting me to fuck you now, aren’t you, Hart?”

Stephen licked at a drop of come which had escaped from the corner of his mouth. “I can get you hard again, soldier boy.”

Ryan grinned. “There are times when I think you’re perfectly capable of waking the dead. Do I take it that the kit stays on for this one as well?”

Stephen rose to his feet and answered that question with a long and sensuous kiss, sharing Ryan’s own taste with him, then trailing kisses down his jaw, to lick and suck at the base of Ryan’s neck, pushing his jacket aside to reach his collarbone, a spot where he knew his lover was particularly sensitive.

“Bedroom,” breathed Ryan, in a voice husky with sex.

* * * * *

Ryan followed Stephen across the hallway of the flat, watching as his lover left clothing strewn behind him like jetsam off a ship. The soldier’s only concession to undressing was to kick his boots off.

The sight of his lover’s long, lithe body with its all-over tan was enough to rekindle Ryan’s interest. Stephen moved with a sensuous grace that Ryan never tired of watching as he sprawled on the bed, eyebrows raised in enquiry.

“On your knees again,” ordered Ryan. “Head down.”

Stephen obeyed, spreading his knees apart, his cock jutting out from his body, hard and leaking. Ryan knelt behind him, running his hand over the smooth skin of Stephen’s buttocks, then trailing one finger between them, brushing lightly over his lover’s entrance, watching him contract in anticipation. Ryan leaned forward and licked a wet stripe from behind Stephen’s balls and over his hole. A low groan greeted his actions.

Ryan grinned and pressed the tip of one finger against the darker circle of skin and slipped it inside, dry, knowing that in his current state of arousal, Stephen would enjoy the drag and burn. He was right. His lover sucked in a sharp breath and pressed back, impaling himself on the probing finger. He knew perfectly well that Stephen would react equally enthusiastically to the intrusion of a dry cock, but Ryan had no intention of obliging on that score, not after nearly a week without sex. Stephen was tight at the best of times, and he had no desire to draw blood.

Fumbling with one hand in a pocket of his equipment vest, Ryan fished out a small plastic bottle and flipped the cap open with one finger. He rubbed a small measure of oil onto Stephen’s skin, enough just to ease the passage of his fingers, but not enough to entirely negate the slight pain he knew his lover was craving. Ryan crooked his fingers and rubbed lightly. A whine fell from Stephen’s lips and went straight to Ryan’s cock.

There was something about the sight of Stephen, on his knees, desperate to be fucked, that never failed to turn Ryan on. There was a wantonness to his movements that spoke of need and desperation, and the tight heat of Stephen’s body gripped his fingers as they twisted and stretched. With his left hand, he slicked a few drops of oil onto his cock. He wasn’t fully hard yet, but a few lazy strokes of his fingers were enough to remedy that. Ryan leaned forward, pressing himself against Stephen’s entrance as he slid his hands around to grip his lover’s hips firmly, then thrust inexorably into the welcoming heat.

Stephen drew in a sharp breath, head thrown back, shoulder and arm muscles tightening as he pressed back, taking Ryan fully into his body and squirming against the feel of Ryan’s thigh-straps rubbing against his buttocks and thighs.

Ryan pulled Stephen tightly against him and settled himself back into a kneeling position with Stephen astride his thighs, giving control over to him, letting his lover ride him for his own pleasure. Stephen’s strong thigh muscles bunched under Ryan’s hands as he pushed up then slid slowly back down, prolonging his own pleasure as he forced the soldier deep inside him. Ryan was breathing hard now and he rubbed and tweaked at Stephen’s nipples with his fingers.

“Touch my cock, please,” Stephen begged.

Ryan nipped lightly at the back of his neck before he tracked one hand down, very slowly, feeling the play of Stephen’s stomach muscles under his fingers as Stephen sucked his breath in hard, clenching tightly around him. Ryan stroked slowly down his lover’s hard flesh, enjoying the silky feel of his skin, tracing the veins with his fingertips, then gripping hard at the base of cock, preventing the orgasm that he knew was building.

“You’ve waited all day for this, Hart,” Ryan said, punctuating his words with light nips on Stephen’s earlobe. “Can’t have you shooting off too soon.”

A groan and a wriggle greeted his words, then Stephen started to move again, raking his back against the hard pockets of Ryan’s tac vest and riding Ryan’s cock with a determination that was starting to verge on the desperate. Ryan didn’t slacken the grip of his fingers, knowing that the need to come would be building inside Stephen, tormenting him. Stephen squirmed on his thighs, changing position just far enough to ensure that Ryan’s cock was raking his prostate each time he impaled himself on the hard flesh.

Ryan tightened his grip and started to suck at the back of Stephen’s neck, marking him. Ryan’s own pleasure was building now, and it wouldn’t be long before the grip of his lover’s tight heat pulled him over the edge. With a groan of his own, he himself drove upwards at the same moment that Stephen came down hard on him. A sharp cry of mingled pain-pleasure burst from his lover’s lips and Ryan felt every muscle in Stephen’s lean body quivering, tightly-strung and desperate. He sucked and bit at Stephen’s neck as his lover’s movements became jerky and uncoordinated. Red lines showed through the sheen of sweat on Stephen’s back, where the pockets of Ryan’s vest had raked at his skin. And he wasn’t the only one who was sweating and breathing hard.

Stephen lifted himself off Ryan’s thighs, shaking with the effort, head thrown back, exposing the long line of his throat. He turned and sought blindly for Ryan’s lips in a wet kiss that spoke of raw need. The sharp tang of Stephen’s sweat filled Ryan’s nostrils as he sucked on his lover’s tongue, tasting his desperation, as his lover sunk back down, sighing his pleasure into Ryan’s mouth.

Another hard thrust drove Ryan deep into the straining body as he released his hold on Stephen’s cock. With a cry, Stephen arched his back, forcing himself hard against Ryan’s still-clothed body as thick come pulsed from his cock, hitting his chest in white ribbons. The sight was enough to pull Ryan to the brink, and seconds later, the spasms of Stephen’s arse around his cock finished him. With a guttural cry, Ryan pressed his lover forward, face down onto the bed as he thrust through his own orgasm, driving himself over and over into Stephen’s pliant body, forcing out small, choking gasps of pleasure from him.

As need slipped away, replaced by a bone-deep contentment, the two men lay entwined on the bed, holding each other tightly. Ryan knew he should move, shedding both his weapons and his clothing, but right then, with an armful of damp, still-shuddering Stephen Hart pressed up against him, he wanted nothing more in the world than simply to murmur soft endearments to his lover and never let him go. Practicalities could wait a while longer.


End file.
